User blog:Citrusellaeditswikis/What I've been doing lately! — An update on some things around the wiki
In accordance with my to-do list post, I have (things that have gotten done are crossed out): *Comb the wiki for fanart **Remove all fanart that has sat around unused for a length of time (maybe a month, maybe 6) — Most uncategorized pieces of fanart sitting unused for 3 months have been removed, save for a few. **Remove fanart that is being used if a source cannot be found or the art's author refuses to allow us to host it — I have to go slink around the internet to do this part, so it will need to wait until I have more time *Continue my character tagging (you can help!) — I have not done this lately, but Eric4e has picked up that ball. *Make some walkthrough pages for common wiki things that people tend to have trouble with and add them to the auto-welcome — Still have yet to do this. *Other assorted things (including solving an AbuseFilter false positive) — Haven't solved the positive yet, but I'm screwing around with learning regex more completely to get it done. The positive shouldn't be a problem unless you are adding romaji for the Japanese word for yearning, anyhow. -- Fixed! Also fixed an overlooked false positive for the word cockroach. (Only false positive hit for that was a spam comment thus far, but it needed to be fixed, anyhow.) *Clean up articles — Not really, but I AM devising a system to work through sorting which articles need the cleanup *Attempt changes to the Monobook skin — The changes are simplistic, but I've managed to give it a "Vanellope" feel to the Default/Oasis "Ralph... take a gander! This link will display this page in Monobook. Things I've done not wholly in line with my to-do list (done things are not crossed out): *Working on a system to rate article quality so that we might more easily know what to do to improve articles **'I do not know if there is a way to replicate topicon functionality (which works in Monobook) in Oasis, so if no one else can, either, the system for providing the quality on the page may need to be reworked' -- This is important; can anyone with knowledge of CSS/JS and its applications in the Oasis skin help? **If you have ideas for quality level criteria, you can suggest them here. I will eventually make a highlighted forum post for it, whether I've finalized what I think should be good criteria or not, and additions or changes to the criteria can also be suggested then. (This whole project won't even be officially implemented unless people are okay with it, though, and that's the other purpose the forum post will serve!) *Category discussion. It's open for two more days (until the 19th, when it unhighlights again), but will stay open longer if people continue to contribute to it. Discussion is focused on what categories we do and don't need, and anyone can contribute. *I've played around with trying to get a link to the file policy on upload pages, though I'm having issues finding a page that will add text to the in-article photo upload interface. The button on the "new files" page and both have a link, though. *I've also added HotCat to my personal script page for use in Monobook. It allows easy addition and removal of categories. I plan on kicking into high gear when I can on some of this stuff. Hope you guys like what's been happening!